


We Thought It Was Over (A Homestuck Fantroll Story)

by comfortableNumb



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Child Neglect, Derse and Prospit, Disabled Character, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Grimdark, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Period-Typical Racism, Post-Break Up, Psychological Trauma, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfortableNumb/pseuds/comfortableNumb
Summary: Troq is a humble, and energetic limeblood who's happy to be pale with the skydweller prince-to-be.Perces is a cocky yet insecure prince of the skydweller kingdom, who's lucky to have someone so happy as his moirail.Echo is a cursed girl, who's misfortune keeps her distanced from everybody on Alternia and has a habit for hoarding.Arofur is an abusive, manipulative and violent highblood who has no problem flaunting her status to every troll, even to her moirail.Alphys is a relaxed lowblood who despite daydreaming constantly seems to always know when something is about to happen.Argo is a reserved, quiet highblood who despite living as a seadweller holds a big secret.What could these 6 teenage trolls have in common, and what could they possibly do that would eventually lead to the destruction of peaceful life on Alternia for good? Read to find out.





	1. Info

**Author's Note:**

> I should mention before that while I do not own Homestuck or any of the terms used (that would be Andrew Hussie), I do own the trolls and all their behaviors (quirks, horns, appearances) etc. and the plot of the story. However Alternia which is the main setting does not belong to me either. Neither does Derse, Prospit, Skaia, etc.

Your name is ALPHYS RIDANE.  
You consider yourself to be an expert on anything HISTORY-RELATED and a master at MEMORIZATION. Of course you are a low blood so that stuff doesntmatteryaknow?  
Your lusus is QUITE CALM AND WELL MANNERED and really only needs the RADDEST KELP ever to keep herself chill and of course only the MOISTEST ENVIRONMENTS soshedoesntdropdead. Which is why you chose to build your hive NEAR THE SEA. Every now and then stuff will float down to you which you’ll keep in yoursecretbasementunderyourhive.

You like to think you’re pretty chill which is also normal for people of your caste, and you try to avoid violence. You enjoy HISTORY alot and like reading whatever BOOKS are left in your spare time. If you’re really bored then you’ll go TREASURE HUNTING yourself and collect whatever treasure you find or make maps to EXPLORE later. You’re not a hoarder unlikesomepeopleyouknow so whatever you don’t need you dispose of in a NON-POLLUTING MATTER.   
Your trolltag is seaBreeze and your wordstendtoflowintoeachotherattimes.

 

Your name is TROQ ELATIA.  
You consider yourself to be a PRETTY POSITIVE PERSON and try to be everyone’s friend though it’s not always possible. You’ve never felt SAD in your life!  
Your lusus is just like you in fact and is PRETTY CUDDLY so you can always count on him for some HUGS. And of course the HAPPIEST LUSUS deserves the HAPPIEST FOOD like SUNNYFLOWERS and other plants.

You can’t remember a time when you haven’t been happy, not even during the trials in the caverns. Your interests are SINGING and BLOWING BUBBLES with your customized wand that your BEST FRIEND gave to you on your WRIGGLING DAY. Speaking of friends you are good friends with almost everyone on Alternia and love throwing CUDDLE PARTIES every day. Though you are a CLOUDWELLER so you can’t include everybody. But you float down SHINY THINGS your BEST FRIEND doesn’t use in hopes of forming a friendship.   
Your trolltag is weightlessEuphoria and your SPEECH tends TO be ALL over THE place.

 

Your name is ECHO ALBUS.  
You’re known to GOSSIP a lot among the trolls of ALTERNIA and spread BAD LUCK wherever you go. So typically you coop up in your hive and HOARD your rumors to yourself.  
Your lusus practically TAKES CARE OF HERSELF and tends to be gone for LONG PERIODS OF TIME. Every now and then she’ll come back with TREASURE that you’ll HOARD in your hive and GOSSIP about later.

You built your hive pretty close to the ground despite your caste letting you live WHEREVER YOU WANT just to hear the juicy gossip. You’re known for having GREAT HEARING so you always RELAY MESSAGES to CERTAIN PEOPLE that are too busy daydreaming to care. You spread messages all over Alternia in fact and IN EXCHANGE for good food you’ll tell TALES FROM THE CLOUDS. Unlike most trolls you prefer living in a NICE SECLUDED AREA because you enjoy your own space.  
Your trolltag is fleetingWhisper and you like to repeat the last words you hear you hear.

 

Your name is AROFUR OPHIDIA.  
You’re known for having a BAD REPUTATION of being MANIPULATIVE, which while COMPLETELY TRUE you find to be rather rude. Persuasive is what you FORCE them to say when no one’s looking.

Your lusus is quite the SNEAKY LITTLE DEVIL and in fact you have not seen her in a FEW SWEEPS. Before she left you remember feeding her LARGE ANIMALS and the occasional STRAY WIGGLER that would escape the CAVERN.  
You prefer to keep to yourself DEEP UNDERGROUND but will occasionally check your computer and learn the LATEST GOSSIP. You enjoy EXPLORING and all manner of EXCAVATION to better expand your hive. You like to FLAUNT your caste frequently and when you choose to leave will BOSS AROUND A HELPLESS LOWBLOOD for effect. Aside from bossing around lowbloods you love READING whatever books your lusus left behind. Like most highbloods YOU WISH TO FOLLOW IN YOUR ANCESTOR’S FOOTSTEPS and have equipped her GLASSES in determination. You only wish you knew someone with AN EXTENSIVE KNOWLEDGE of Alternian HISTORY.   
Your trolltag is silentMastermind and you put emphassiss on a llot of your wordss.

 

Your name is PERCES AEQUALIS.   
You are considered the HIGHEST of your peers and possess the NOBLEST BLOOD COLOR of your kind. You are prone to VIOLENT OUTBURSTS and rely on your CLOSEST FRIEND to keep you HAPPY.

As a GROWING PRINCE you were picked by the STRONGEST LUSUS to be TRAINED by. He is quite STRICT at times and can deal HARSH LESSONS but he also cares for you very much and TELLS YOU STORIES QUITE OFTEN. You do not know what he eats and you DONT CARE.

You don’t particularly have interests or any sort of HOBBY and really only go with what YOUR BEST FRIEND decides for the day. Speaking of them, you find all LOWER CASTES to be quite ADORABLE which is the highest regard you will show to any troll. As a PRINCE you are BURDENED with the duties that follow, but hope that when you come of age you will be able to TRAVEL BEYOND YOUR KINGDOM. You are sure that if your ANCESTOR saw the decisions you were making he would be proud. Though you RARELY SPEND TIME dwelling on such things. You also hope to one day EXPAND YOUR KINGDOM and spread life to the landwellers below.

Your trolltag is skyianPrince and you always speak properly and without fault.

Your name is ARGO COLUMBI.  
You are quite SHY AND RESERVED despite most trolls your age and tend to keep mostly to yourself and your LUSUS. You are not fond of SOCIALIZING even though THERE IS NO DANGER on Alternia.

Your lusus is a GENTLE CREATURE much like yourself and enjoys MASSAGES and BELLY RUBS which is nice. You both have THE SAME DIET of simple snacks and FRESH VEGETABLES. Occasionally your NEIGHBOR will invite you over for a NICE BUFFET. 

You remain pretty DISTANT from most trolls except for one really and prefer to stay UNDERWATER and blend with SEADWELLERS. You enjoy TRACKING THE SUN which is good because most trolls are NOCTURNAL. You also enjoy GARDENING and when appropriate will leave your UNDERWATER HIVE in search for new seeds to plant. You have grown quite an abundance of VEGETABLES as food for you and your lusus along with different flowers to admire. You have SUBCONSCIOUSLY followed in the steps of your ancestor by tending to the sea and its FLORA but you have yet to notice.  
Your trolltag is seaVoyage and you tend to speak very quietly.


	2. Chapter Two

weightlessEuphoria [WE] began trolling skyianPrince [SP]

WC: OH my GOSH have YOU heard THE news HAVE you? IM so EXCITED i CAN barely CONTAIN myself!!  
WC: YOU have HEARD right?  
WC: PSST hey PERCES wake UP!!!  
SP: I am up.  
SP: It is quite early for you to be this excited, but then when are you not?  
SP: Though to answer your question yes I have heard, and I am not sure if this a matter to be so flippant about.  
WC: BUT youre NEVER happy ABOUT anything  
WC: YOURE always SERIOUS and CAN never KEEP your FEATHERS from BEING ruffled  
WC: DOES someone NEED another FEEEEEEELINGS jam  
WC: MY hive IS always OPEN for VISITORS  
SP: No, I do not need a feelings jam.  
SP: However, one of us will always need to be the serious one.  
SP: Your attitude is quite infectious at times but if every troll were as excitable as you then we would never get anything done.  
WC: you ALWAYS know JUST what TO say :D  
WC: BUT after THIS im GONNA talk TO fw SOME more  
WC: IF she HASNT talked TO anyone ELSE  
SP: I often fail to understand your desire to associate yourself with everybody.  
SP: I have told you time and time again that gossip is not healthy.  
SP: You will cease all communications with her.  
WC: mmmmm NOPE!!!!  
WC: i JUST cant HELP wanting TO be FRIENDS with EVERYBODY  
WC: its IN my NATURE and SHE seems FRIENDLY  
SP: You choose to say that about everyone.  
WC: its TRUE  
WC: but LETS go BACK to TALKING about THE news  
WC: HOW many PEOPLE do YOU think ARE gonna PLAY  
SP: I am not sure, though I can imagine it will be a considerable number.  
WC: now I definitely NEED to TALK to HER again  
SP: No, I forbid you.  
WC: WHY  
SP: Because I do not need you getting excited all over again, or at least more than you already are.  
SP: Regardless of how many players there will be, we will not be a part of it.  
SP: I do not trust she has found something safe to play, and I don’t need you getting hurt.  
WE: aww THATS so SWEET of YOU even THOUGH i THINK ill BE fine  
WE: BUT if YOU dont WANT me TO play THEN i WONT  
WE: ill GO break THE news TO fw THEN  
SP: Thank you, now if you’ll excuse I have some duties to attend to.  
WE: okay BYE bye

weightlessEuphoria [WE] ceased trolling skyianPrince [SP]

Troq smiled at his friend’s words while closing his laptop gently. Even though people said he was serious and strict all the time, the troll he could be sweet when he wanted to. Still, it was going to be disappointing to break the news to her. He reopened his laptop and left a small message she could check later, then closed it again. He was positive that she didn’t want anybody to get hurt and was really sincere in wanting them to have fun, though he knew she was lonely also. Most likely because of her bad luck and speech impediment but that stuff didn’t too much sense to someone like him. He had feeling that fate would work out in the end and maybe she wouldn’t end up so lonely anymore.  
“IM sure SHELL be HAPPY then” he shouted as he moved away from his desk and around his puffy room. Oh boy did Troq love his hive, everywhere he could see was a nice comfy place to sit. When he invited Perces over they would roll around for hours on end talking about empire stuff and good things. Speaking of good things…  
“ROVER come OUT boy!” Troq cupped his hands to his mouth as his faithful dog lusus came bounding from somewhere beneath the clouds, energetic as always. It skidded to a stop, panting heavily as its white hair drooped with sweat. “YOU must BE hungry RIGHT?”  
Rover eagerly nodded as Troq tossed out a handful of sunnyflowers. They disappeared within a second and the male troll giggled as he pet his lusus’ white fur.  
“good BOY rover”  
Rover licked his hand before disappearing below the clouds again. Troq moved to the window and stuck his head out, looking down at the ground far far below. He was but a humble lime blood and certainly did not belong way up here, sometimes he was reminded of that by a stray troll or two. Yet his close connection to Perces was what kept him here, up here where he was closer to the strong Alternian sun and soft fluffy clouds. He couldn’t be happier! His computer began to beep signalling someone else was trolling him but that would have to be put on hold.  
Instead he reached into his recuperacoon and pulled out his trusty bubble wand, allocating it to his strife specibus by using his bubble modus. The only things Troq loved more than fluffy clouds were bright bubbles. Ever since he had become great friends with Perces he had been showered with gifts, and so he always slept with his trusty wand as gratitude. His special bubble modus was also a gift from Perces. It could hold a nice abundance of items and the only to get them out was by popping the right bubbles! It could be inconvenient at times but he still had fun anyways.  
For good measure he captchalogued his extra sunnyflower seeds just in case, he tried to be resourceful which was one of the many lessons Perces taught him. And then…  
“I think I can EXPLORE for A while” Troq concluded as he looked at the setting sun. Though he preferred the sun, the moon was just as beautiful. Setting his specibus to wandkind, Troq ventured out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Perces sighed heavily as he closed his computer, rubbing his temples with a ringed finger. The boy’s attitude was quite adorable but there was a time and place, and now when the sun was setting was certainly not the time. He was almost certain now that his dear sweet moirail had forgotten about the strife he was to have with his monstrous lusus later tonight.  
“Though I suppose I could use this opportunity to train, it is important to take advantage of such situations.” he concluded mostly to himself.  
He hoisted himself fully out of his recuperacoon, careful to mind the growing buds preparing to sprout from his back. It was a blessing and a curse being a skydweller. Along with a silly excuse for a horn, he also had to deal with pupating wings. His lusus would remind him daily it was a sign of his nobility but that did little to ease the pain. Perhaps if he wanted to he could drop by his friend’s house for a feelings jam to ease the pain, but he would not trouble him now.  
Perces moved around his room, neat and tidy as per usual, and grabbed his broadsword from where it lay against the door. His specibus was swordkind but he preferred the heftiness of this sword type the most. His modus, not so much. His lusus had found and gave it to him when he turned 2 sweeps, it was bloodkind. Any time he wished to remove an item from his deck he had to draw blood, and the amount depended on the item. His lusus said it would train him to think about his decisions.  
Perces thought it was a pain in the rear.  
Along with his sword he captchalogued his computer and favorite books along with a quill. He did not carry much with him like most trolls, and he figured the strife would occupy him from talking to anyone.  
Perces went back to the window again, watching the last slivers of sunlight disappear beneath the clouds and most likely below the horizon. Sometimes he wondered what it was like to live beneath the clouds or below the sea. From here he could sometimes see trolls moving around looking like small insects, bustling around with commoner duties. It was adorable honestly, when he thought about it long enough. From inside his modus, his computer began to buzz signalling someone was trolling him, speaking of adorable trolls actually. Perces wasted no time in biting his thumb, drawing just enough to pull out his computer. It was a common item and required little sacrifice.

seaVoyage [SV] began trolling skyianPrince [SP]  
SP: Well hello my little water snake, what convinced you to troll me so early at night?  
SV: why do i even bother talking to you  
SV: i just need to ask you something is all since you live up in the clouds  
SP: You need a favor?  
SV: no just a question  
SV: please dont make this more difficult than it needs to be  
SV: just answer the question and ill be on my way  
SP: Just this once I will humor you, believe it or not I do have some duties to attend to.  
SV: other than flaunting your freakish blood like its gold  
SP: No. I will be strifing with my lusus soon, I doubt you’d understand what it feels like.  
SP: So what do you need to ask?  
SV: youre a prospit dreamer right  
SP: That is what you wished to ask? You do realize I drew blood to talk to you correct?  
SV: im not finished but answer the question  
SP: Yes.  
SV: have you seen anything strange in the clouds lately  
SP: You are being adorably vague at the moment, and while I would normally humor you I have duties to attend to.  
SP: No I have not seen anything strange but I will keep in touch if I see anything.  
SP: Though I do not plan on sleeping much for the time being.  
SP: It would be in your benefit to possibly talk to other Prospit dreamers, though I am flattered you asked me.  
SV: ughh  
SV: this is why i cant stand talking to you  
SV: im only a caste lower than you but you act like im some common rustblood  
SV: i dont know what your lusus teaches you but if i were you id never take advantage of other people like you do  
SP: Oh my, that’s an interesting outburst. Especially coming from you of all trolls.  
SP: Though somehow I don’t believe you always tell the truth.  
SP: For a highblood you are unusually docile, I wonder perhaps if you lie about your blood color.  
SP: I would treat you the same regardless if you’re so worried.  
SV: gross  
SV: and i have nothing to hide so quit bugging me about it  
SV: sorry if im not going on a rampage every other minute and had to kidnap some helpless limeblood to keep me in check  
SV: just forget it  
SV: im not bothering her but i will ask someone else  
SV: bye

seaVoyage [SV] ceased trolling skyianPrince [SP]

Well that was rather rude, he didn’t understand what her issue was so early in the morning. Despite being quiet she can certainly speak her mind when she wants to. But Perces wondered what could she could have possibly heard about in the clouds if she came to him of all people. Especially considering she was a Derse dreamer. Of course now he was able to play it off as being cocky, but he wouldn’t be able to keep that secret for long. If she of all people managed to find out then it would certainly be embarassing for someone like him. It was good thing she went to go troll someone else. Though before he could ponder on that some more a knock on the door broke through his thoughts.  
He sighed, recaptchaloguing his computer and then retrieving his sword with more blood from his finger. It would have to wait for now, duty called and he would hate to keep his lusus waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it doesn't seem like this website will let me change the color of the text which is kind of disappointing considering it's pretty important. If any experienced user up here knows how to change the color then I would be grateful. For now...
> 
> Troq- Bright Lime Green  
> Perces- Hot Pink  
> Echo- Olive Green  
> Alphys- Bright Orange  
> Arofur- Indigo/Violet  
> Argo- A darker tone of pink (think like Meenah or Feferi)


	3. Chapter Three

Echo captchalogued the last of the ingredients before slumping down exhausted. She was almost certain her modus was the most difficult to use. She had found it while scavenging for any food left behind and eagerly brought it home. She considered everything to have a use, but then some things had more use than others. It looked simple at first glance, but oh boy was she wrong. It was known as the dart modus, and simply put: it would assign her captchalogued items to a number on a dart board. The only way to retrieve items was by scoring a certain amount of points that corresponded to the itme. And thanks to her badluck it was almost impossible. It was completely impractical and after bragging about it on trollian, she realized she had received the short end of the stick. She wasn’t surprised, in fact she had been completely expecting it. Bad luck seemed to trail after like a storm, always lurking and popping up when she least expected it. During the cavern trials she had been the culprit of strange cave-ins that culled wigglers and lususes alike. Hers had simply plucked her from the cave and dumped her on the solid ground before flying away.  
Echo figured her elusive custodian had simply pitied her and wanted to make sure she didn’t hurt herself, which was the highest regard any lusus could show Echo believed. It was better than the other theory, that her lusus pitied everyone else instead…  
So of course after the trials she had designed her hive to be tall and foreboding, ensuring that all trolls would stay away which was not many considering where she had been dropped. Every now and then she would leave and come back with armfuls of treasure, though most trolls called it “trash”. Nonsense! Many of Echo’s most treasured possessions had come from what others had deemed no longer useful. And among of them was her lucky feather.  
It was a day like any other when suddenly, from out of nowhere, it had floated gently to the ground enveloped in a nice of portion of cloud. Inside she could see it was pristine and white, different than the feathers her lusus would sometimes drop and leave behind signalling where she had been. No, this feather glowed like it had came from the heavens itself. With cautious hands she plucked it from inside and held it in her palm. Upon closer inspection, and much to her delight, she uncovered a hidden blade fused to the quill, it was a nice iron that made the feather heavier than it appeared.  
From that day forward she had kept the feather on her person at all times, even allocating it to her specibus which was since switched to featherkind. She liked to believe the feather gave her good luck, it seemed that not many bad things had happened since she had obtained it, and her lusus would pop in more often. Even though that was only every few months or so. Over time she had developed a habit of hoarding, searching for something with any sliver of value like the feather. It was all in vain, and soon her hive became cluttered with piles and heaps of junk. Old magazines and books were mixed in with weapons and animal hides. Her nails wore a permanent shade of black from being buried in the earth time and time again.  
Echo had also taken the time to listen to the whispers the wind had brought her and being a Prospit dreamer, she also had access to the abundance of fluffy clouds that Skaia provided. They spun the most interesting tales she would stream over trollian in hopes of getting a response. By now she had long stopped searching for a reply. Until recently that is.  
The news was up in seconds as her fingers flew across the keyboard in a mad frenzy. The little game disk sat neatly next to her on her desk as her eyes darted across the screen. One click later and the memo was up.

fleetingWhisper [FW] opened a memo  
FW: Youll never believe what i found  
FW: i found a game  
FW: a game an exciting game that our ancestors used to play  
FW: used to play when they were our age so im inviting you  
FW: im inviting you to join and follow in their footsteps  
FW: in their footsteps and have fun but i need 12 players  
FW: 12 players i think to do it properly or i could be wrong  
FW: could be wrong and maybe we could have more  
FW: have more fun bye  
FW: bye bye

You weren’t surprised when not long after your computer chimed signalling someone had responded. Of course you had to open up another chat first.

weightlessEuphoria [WE] began trolling fleetingWhisper [FW]  
WE: OH my GOSH are YOU for REAL  
WE: did YOU really FIND a GAME we CAN all PLAY  
FW: We can all play yes that is true and it will be a nice way of bonding to our ancestors  
WE: oh I cant WAIT to TELL perces ABOUT this HES gonna BE so EXCITED  
FW: Excited i doubt he will be knowing him  
FW: knowing him we will probably be very serious as usual  
FW: serious as usual is his thing  
WE: i NEVER understand WHY you TALK like THAT all THE time  
WE: DOESNT it LIMIT you FROM saying THINGS  
FW: from saying things that are not repeated yes it does  
FW: it does seem difficult to most but i manage  
FW: i manage by controlling the conversation topic  
FW: topic like your ancestor  
FW: your ancestor is someone you are interested in?  
WE: well KINDA  
WE: not AS much AS most TROLLS but I wanna KNOW what MINE was LIKE  
WE: i WONDER if THEY were AS happy AS me  
WE: I know ITS silly FOR someone LOW like ME but IM still CURIOUS  
FW: Curious yes i can tell you are  
FW: you are low on the hemospectrum yes but so am i  
FT: i wonder just as much as you  
FW: you are not alone in that aspect ;)  
WE: wow THANKS :D  
WE: i DONT know WHY perces SAYS youre DANGEROUS because YOU seem NICE to ME  
FW: you seem nice to me as well  
FW: well i must be going to prepare the game  
FW: the game we will hopefully get to play together  
FW: together we can figure out the mysteries of our ancestors  
WE: yay  
WE: IM gonna GO tell PERCES about IT now  
WE: IM sure he WONT mind  
WE: UNTIL then BYE bye  
FW: Bye bye

weightlessEuphoria [WE] ceased trolling flightlessWhisper [FW]

At least he didn’t avoid her, he pestered often or as much as he could when he wasn’t with his precious moirail or having parties every other day.  
That infectious attitude and constant grinning… oh how she loathed him. Though Echo would never admit her black crush out loud for fear of Perces or some other highblood striking her down, she desired greatly to meet with the energetic troll. She wanted nothing more than to ensnare him in the tight webs of her bad luck and wipe the smug, ever present grin off his face. She wanted to see him suffer, to revel in the glory of making the happiest troll fall in despair, to-oh someone was pestering her.  
An olive blush crept its way onto Echo’s face at her perverse thoughts. Now was certainly not the time for such things, she knocked her head as she peered at her laptop screen. Oh great it was her.  
Echo groaned as she rocked back in her chair, burying her face in her hands and tilting her head skywards. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter Four

Arofur for once had a peaceful night’s sleep and that made her all the more bitter when she woke up. For months it seemed Arofur had been plagued with restless dreams that tortured her with visions of falling meteors and dead bodies piled on the other. The smoke was a rainbow hue as landwellers, seadwellers, and skydwellers alike fell to the earth as one and decorated the sky with their blood. Under normal circumstances it would have been a marvelous dream but bits and pieces had been kept out of her vision fourfold and so she was left in the dark.   
As a result Arofur had been in a foul mood for quite some time, which had gotten to the point that even her own lusus had distanced herself. Just recently the large snake had simply slithered into the caverns and had yet to return. Though in Arofur’s defense she couldn’t help it. Even the horrified screams of young trolls doing her bidding wasn’t enough to bring up her mood. And now she had decided to forgo sleep altogether. Considering her higher status she knew it would be quite a while before she began to feel the effects, but what would happen when it caught up to her? But it seemed fate had some interesting plans when her computer flashed showing a certain someone had opened a new memo.  
“Oh sso sshe’ss gossissping again, how interessting.” she hissed in the emptiness of her room. Arofur of course was interested in learning all about her wonderful ancestor and had even gone off in search of clues. As a reward she had obtained a beautiful pair of glasses that had enhanced her already spectacular vision. While she considered herself an expert manipulator she allocated them to her specibus anyways setting it to glasseskind.   
But how had she managed to find something so valuable other than that dumb feather all by herself? May as well pester her to find out.

silentMastermind [SM] began pestering fleetingWhisper [FW]  
SM: I know you’re there Echo  
SM: Are you going to ansswer?  
SM: If you don’t illll invade your preciouss mind for a change  
FW: Change your tone Arofur i just finished pestering with someone  
FW: someone who actually likes me and doesnt want to mess with me  
SM: Oh i forgot about that ssilly llittle quirk you picked up recently, you think itss ssomething to be proud of?  
SM: And i would hope you werent tallking to who i think you were  
FW: Were you expecting something out of me there  
FW: There is nothing i have to discuss with you  
SM: Sso cold ::(  
SM: I jusst wanted to tallk iss allll  
SM: Cant we tallk echo?  
SM: Letss have a nice converssation and you can come over for a bit  
SM: And who knowss maybe we could even  
FW: even what  
FW: what youre thinking i dont want any part of at all  
FW: all i wanted was to share something i found  
FW: something i found so we could have fun and bond and thats it  
FW: it is not surprising you would use this excuse to try and get closer to me again  
SM: I remember you crying on my shoullder becausse of your cursse  
SM: We ussed to have the besst feellingss jamss together  
SM: I put away my pride for you, jusst for you echo  
SM: But it wassnt enough for you, you wanted me to llet go of allll my habitss you didnt llike  
FW: Like getting you to stop manipulating people  
FW: People are not toys for you to play with or use and you didn’t listen  
FW: Listen is what you do when you are pale with someone  
SM: Again with thiss   
SM: Youll never undersstand how it feellss to be a highbllood llike me  
SM: The pressure i dont think you coulld handlle  
SM: And ii dont need thiss right now not on top of the nightmaress  
FW: Nightmares yet you dream on prospit  
SM: Thatss what i thought  
SM: I wonder if anyone ellsse is having them with the meteorss and death  
FW: Death sounds concerning especially for Prospit  
FW: Prospit is normally a sunny and happy place  
SM: I cant hellp but think thiss iss rellated to that game you have  
SM: I think i read that ssomething ssimillar happened to thosse playerss too  
SM: But im not good with hisstory  
SM: If i only knew someone who iss  
FW: Someone who is good with history  
FW: History is alphys’ thing  
SM: Grossss  
SM: Im not assking him of allll peoplle  
SM: Itss beneath me  
FW:...  
SM: Cant make ssomething out of that huh  
SM: oh wellll  
SM: I willl go pesster ssomeone ellsse i guess who iss not ass strict ass you  
FW: You will never understand how it feels to be looked down upon  
SM: I dont pllan on it ::)  
FW: It will be your downfall one day  
SM: Oh blah blah if i wanted to get chasstissed then i would talk to SL  
SM: Bessidess i wanted to assk you how that found that game  
SM: That wass my reall reasson anywayss  
SM: Ssee illll even be nice and leave you ssomething to sstart with   
SM: I  
FW: I don’t have to tell you  
FW: You should be happy i invited you in the first place  
SM: Fine then dont expect me to sshow up to your little friendsship party  
SM: Dont think i dont know what youre doing

silentMastermind [SM] ceased pestering fleetingWhisper [FW]

Well that was completely useless, and now he’s not picking up. What’s he doing up in the clouds anyways? Arofur growled as she captchalogued her computer into her see-through modus. Under normal circumstances it would be almost impossible to use but thanks to wonderful vision, seeing behind the barriers was easy. Though Echo did make sense for once, she had no desire to feel anything but her caste, even with all the pressure that came with it. The poor girl just didn’t understand that they were created that way, to be naturally violent and sometimes shoosh papping didn’t fix that.  
Perhaps the girl blamed herself and her bad luck for choosing one of the more violent trolls as her pale crush. Though it was in her nature as a lowblood to attempt to pacify, she would have to understand sooner or later that some trolls simply couldn’t be tamed. Ah yes, that was the reason for her foul behavior towards her as of late. She didn’t even see that Arofur attempted to make some use out of that silly quirk by giving her good words to start her sentences off with. Even after they broke up, she was still being nice to her, going against her nature as a highblood.  
“Sshe jusst doessnt undersstand.”  
It was one of Arofur’s few pet peeves when people chose to ignore the color of her blood. In fact when she thought of that, her mind drifted to a certain fuschia-blooded troll who was most likely just waking up. The blatant rejection of her high status disgusted the girl to miles on end and just the thought of it running through her veins. She shuddered as she imagined it coating her fingertips, ordering the girl around and leaving her gasping for breath on the sandy beach. Her, almost a commoner in comparison, ordering a seadweller around. She sighed as she allowed herself to close her eyes for a minute before beginning to seek out her runaway lusus. It was now or never she supposed.


	5. Chapter Five

Alphys poked and prodded at the soft moss beneath his toes, water continued to stream around him. The shore was so relaxing, he couldn’t imagine himself anywhere else that was nice like this. A small CLINK caught his attention and he looked down slowly as a shiny piece of metal tapped against his staff. He grinned slowly before bending down to retrieve it and examine it. It was a simple bracelet but it looked fairly new to have been floating so far down the river and into the beach.  
He shrugged and captchalogued it anyways, storing it in his river modus without hesitation. If he wanted to retrieve it again then he’d simply have to be patient and wait. But Alphys was always patient, always waiting for things to happen, completely relaxing- a loud BURP came from his right.  
Alphys slowly tilted his head as his large and chubby lusus sat and gorged herself on kelp. She wiped her mouth then sank into the water. Alphys laughed slow as her dark shadow began to swim away, growing fainter and fainter against the rising moon.  
“Have fun Delta anddontgetsweptaway” he slurred towards the end before stalking back to his hive. He put his staff away into his similar specibus and slumped into his recuperacoon. So far a lot of exciting things had happened today such as watching a comet and finding that bracelet. Also he had been invited to a memo for playing a game. He felt bad for the girl who had started it, she didn’t have many friends so far yet. But he had seen already they would meet in person eventually, so he just let it pass. He had also seen repeatedly for some time some upsetting things but he knew that would happen soon enough. Alphys daydreamed so much it hardly bothered him at this point. He had made his peace.  
Though going back to that troll girl, he was sure her name was Echo. Fitting considering the curse his current best friend had placed on her a few sweeps ago. It didn’t stop Alphys from accepting her pale courtship, he knew that all things had her use. Of course it had struck Arofur off guard when they first agreed.  
{Flashback}

silentMastermind [SM] began trolling seaBreeze [SB]  
SM: Hey you whoss allwayss zoning out  
SB: me  
SM: I think youre carelessss perssonallity may be of some usse to me  
SM: Sstarting today youre gonna be my moiraill  
SM: We dont have any objectionss about that do we  
SM: Becausse i can alwayss manipullate you into ssaying yess ::)  
SM: hello?  
SB: oh sorry  
SB: iwasjustdaydreaming  
SB: staring into the clouds and such gettingdownandchilling  
SM: im ssorry  
SM: but have you not been paying attention to anything i was ssaying at all  
SM: dont make me angry becausse i dont have ssomeone to hold me back  
SB: sorry girl  
SB: didnt mean to make you upsetoranything  
SB: but i dont mind beingpalewithyou if thats what you want  
SB: notroubleatallreally  
SM: Illll have you know i put a cursse on my lasst moiraill  
SM: sshe woulldnt sstop repeating herssellf and sstepped out of lline sso allll sshe can do iss repeat  
SB: sounds harsh  
SB: but that sounds like you ifyouknowwhatimean  
SB: but ill be your moirail and keep you from throwingtempertantrums  
SB: ive already seen it and im cool  
SB: beenstaringintheclouds and dreaming and stuff  
SB: youre prospit right  
SM: yess  
SM: But thatss not important here   
SM: youve agreed to be my moiraill correct? you do undersstand your place correct  
SB: as a lowblood  
SB: you know that stuff wontmatteroneday right  
SM: Im going to pretend i didnt hear that becausse of your sstupid sslur  
SB: man youreallycould use some kelp  
SB: come over to my hive forafeelingsjamandstuff  
SM: I woulld prefer to keep thiss relationsship long disstance  
SM: youllll undersstand  
SB: finewithme  
SB: but one day youregonnafind this blood stuff wontmattersomuch anymore  
SM: whatever  
SM: jusst know your place  
silentMastermind [SM] ceased trolling seaBreeze [SB]

Alphys sighed, thinking back to that conversation, an unusual thing for him to do. Since they had become best buds she had ridiculed and bullied him almost every day. Of course he didn’t mind her taking her frustrations out on him since it meant she was much calmer afterwards. Once again he let his mind drift to being up in the clouds yet again, let his thoughts drift to him yet again. A boy could certainly dream, and Alphys most definitely did. Though he didn’t care much for the hemospectrum, he was grateful for not being the lowest of the bunch.   
But that still wasn’t by much. The highblood of his fancy, while considerably more passive, did not view lowbloods such as him as equals. Most likely he probably thought Alphys was adorable in the helpless stray wiggler sort of sense. Which, while endearing as it may be, was also frustrating. Alphys reached out to his computer and attempted to troll the boy in question but to no avail. However it did seem someone else had been trolling him during his daydreaming. Oh! It was his lovely neighbor.


	6. Chapter Six

Argo slammed her laptop close almost shattering the screen in the process. Her lusus, sensing her irritation, moved into her lap and snuggled against her stomach. That got her attention, she sighed as before petting his scaly back while he hummed in contempt. Honestly she didn’t understand why she bothered talking to the pretentious idiot anyways, it always left her riled up afterwards. But she trusted that he was telling the truth about not seeing anything unusual in the clouds, which was a relief but also disappointing. Being a Derse dreamer, she had no access whatsoever to the prophetic clouds of Skaia or any details. Derse had horrorterrors and she would not be resorting to them anytime soon. The only way she had found was thanks to her informant/best friend.  
She sighed, petting her lusus to let him know she was getting up, then moved away to the other side of her room where the window was. From here she could see the vast sea and all the the many seadwellers swimming about. Directly below her window was her garden where bountiful amounts of kelp and other sea flora swayed left and right with the tide. She smiled, resting her head on the cool windowpane. She could never get enough of this place, down here it was nice and peaceful and the hemospectrum hardly made a difference since everyone overall had the same blood color. Give or take a few shades.  
Her smile dropped as she remembered Perces’ words from their recent conversation. If he wasn’t ridiculing her then he was poking into her personal life and trying to read like an open book. Down here they had an heiress who possessed the highest blood there was in the sea, and she was sure that the landwellers had something similar. Though she heard theirs was more tyrannical.   
And the skydwellers seemed to be a class all their own. Aside from one troll, all the skydwellers had the richest, loveliest, shades of pink flowing through their veins. No one fought up there, as long as they served the prince there was hardly any violence or mischief up in the clouds. Argo looked down at her nails, the paint she had applied weeks ago was beginning to chip and fade revealing-  
She closed her hand and walked over to her desk next to her recuperacoon and pulled out a small bottle of nail polish. Argo never cried, hardly blushed and made sure to paint her nails as soon as the faintest bit of color peeked through. Only her lusus knew her secret of who she really was. It was much better to blend in with seadwellers, a more peaceful subrace of trolls, than to ever go back there again. Argo painted her nails with precise strokes, not a single spot showed. When she finished she captchalogued the bottle, just in case she figured.  
Her modus, she believed, was by far very simple and efficient unlike most trolls. She simply had to guess what the item was based on the outline it left. Seeing as how hardly any of her possessions looked similar, it was very easy to retrieve the items she wanted. And as for her strife specibus, well Argo could never call herself a fighter. Which was why she set her specibus to gauntletkind. She captchalogued her favorite pair, simple copper gloves that could absorb plenty of damage and fire it back. She wasn’t a fighter, not even skydwellers could escape the day-to-day fighting that came with being a troll. She pondered venturing out but decided against it. From here she could see the soft moonlight floating down to shine on her hive, and nighttime would mean more trolls would be out. If she wanted to get anything done it would have be when the sun was still lowering itself down beyond the horizon.  
Argo moved around her room, examining the many different items she had collected when she ventured out. There was her sundial and her tarnished yet valuable pieces of silver and gold. Mixed in between those were bits of colored glass and even some possessions from a race known as “humans” though she didn’t know how they worked. She considered taking a nice swim, and yet her mind couldn’t let go of the horrors she had seen. Quickly, she moved to her computer which was still open on her desk. Fumbling with the keys, she began to type a quick message, and hoped he wasn’t napping. After a few minutes he responded.

seaVoyage [SV] began pestering seaBreeze [SB]  
SV: alphys  
SV: alphys hey you’re not sleeping right?  
SV: please pick up   
SB: whats wrong youseemupset  
SV: i need to ask you a question and its urgent  
SB: youre asking about the meteorsanddeathdreams right  
SB: yeah ive been havingthosefreaky dreams  
SV: how did you know what i was going to ask  
SB: same way i know thatsecretyouredeterminedtokeep  
SB: itscoolwithme you know i dont care aboutthatsillystuff that much anyways  
SV: O_O  
SV: are you psychic or something  
SB: iwishiwassometimes  
SB: but i just how things are gonna turnout it just flows intomymind  
SB: liketrashdownalazyriver  
SB: ya feel me  
SV: and here i thought i was being careless   
SV: but since you do know you won’t tell anyone else right  
SB: nah my lipsaresealed  
SB: but between youandme  
SB: your secrets gonna get spilled eventually whetheryouwantitornot  
SV: lets just… get back to the other thing  
SV: what exactly have you been seeing in the clouds  
SV: are there any signs about when it will happen or some way to prevent it  
SV: something i can look into  
SV: alphys  
SB: sorry imstillhere  
SB: but to the normal eye nothereisnt  
SB: i mean i know butitskindahardtoexplain  
SB: why dont you ask SP  
SV: i just got done talking to him actually and he said he hasnt seen anything  
SV: and as much as i cant stand him im sure hes telling the truth  
SV: i just think its strange he hasnt seen anything yet  
SB: strangebutnotreally  
SB: well have you asked SM anything becausehervisionspretty good  
SV: thatd be even worse  
SB: would you likemetoaskher  
SV: you would do that for me?  
SB: no problem girl :)  
SV: thanks alphys :)  
SV: i think im gonna venture out for now and see what i can see  
SV: oh that reminds me  
SV: are you gonna play that game with FW even though youre a lowblood  
SV: no offense  
SB: nonetaken  
SB: but yeah i will be itsoundsfun and she seemslikeanicegirl  
SV: i think i will too even though im not that interested in my ancestor  
SV: but its not like i have anything better to do   
SB: thats the spirit Argo  
SB: guess illpesterSM while im up here  
SV: alright  
SV: bye bye  
SB: later  
seaVoyage [SV] ceased pestering seaBreeze [SB] 

Argo closed her laptop, once again grateful for her neighbor’s relaxed attitude about everything. It spared her the trouble of having to bother Arofur herself. Once again her eyes slid over to the peaceful scene behind her window. And again her mind drifted to FW’s game proposal. Truthfully she didn’t care all that much for the girl, her gossip and desperation for friendship irked her. She didn’t understand why the girl went out of her for attention in the first place, but then it may have been because of her bad luck. Perhaps she would polite about the game and they would end up having a great time anyways, that was a nice thought to have. A chill nestled itself on Argo’s shoulders and she shivered. So why did she have such a bad feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the basic info so you won't be too confused right off the bat, the real story will start in the first chapter. I don't plan on adding humans but maybe in another story, though I feel it would be too confusing and too much a copy of the original.


End file.
